Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (With Gumball)
by Agent BM
Summary: A retelling of who framed Roger Rabbit with the characters of Gumball in the story
1. Chapter 1

**after a long deserved break from Gumball I think it's time to get back to work. Please enjoy, I dedicate this to all my loyal loving fans. Here's a list of whos playing who in this. Others oh aren't mentioned are playing themselves**

**Gumball: Eddie Valiant**

**Penny: Delores**

**the weasels: themselves**

**I don't own anything**

**Agent BM presents**

**Who Framed Roger Rabbit?**

RK Maroon presents

A Maroon Cartoon

Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman in: Somethin's Cookin'

(Scene opens up to baby Herman who's in a play pen sitting)

"Mommy's going to the beauty parlor darling, but i'm leaving you with your favorite friend, Roger. He's going to take very, very good care of if he doesn't, HE'S GOING BACK TO THE SCIENCE LAB" said Ms Herman angrily

"P-p-please don't worry. Whatever you say, i can handle this" said Roger as Ms. Herman left

Roger continued to say how much of a good job he was going to do while Baby Herman looked towards the kitchen

"Cookie" said Herman in his baby voice

Baby Herman squeezed out of his play pen and landed in the kitchen where the cookies were being held in a jar above the fridge

Roger who was still talking to himself heard a crashing sound in the kitchen and noticed Herman wasn't in his play pen. He looked in the kitchen to see Herman was climbing up some drawers and knocking them down to reach the cookies. Roger screamed and Ran into the kitchen

"I'll save you baby" screamed Roger

"Cookie" said Herman

Herman knocked down a rolling pin which rolled onto the kitchen floor

"Don't burn yourself baby Herman!" said Roger

Roger stepped on the rolling pin and screamed as he was sent rolling around the kitchen. Baby Herman knocked a tea kettle on his head as he continued to go for the cookies

"Who turned off the lights?" asked Roger

Baby Herman opened the oven and Roger rolled inside. Baby Herman's foot set the oven to Volcano Heat and Roger burst out of the oven, his body burning with head. He slipped on a bar of soap and slid towards 2 electrical outlets. His hands got caught in the outlets and he began to get electrocuted. Roger banged his head against the wall to get out, but doing so knocked over a bottle of hot sauce from a shelf that fell into the tea kettle. Roger screamed and was flown towards an ironing board in the wall

Baby Herman who was dangling from a clock jumped towards another shelf almost to the fridge. The shelf collapsed and the jar landed on a bin full of knives which were sent towards the ironing board

"I'm here baby-

Roger screamed when the knives were sent towards him but narrowly missed him. Baby Herman who was on the top of the fridge sat on some bread and knocked them down towards the counter. The bread hit a board where a toilet plunger sat and the plunger landed in a toaster which was shot at Roger. Roger who attempted to get the plunger off was thrown towards the fridge. His head smashed through the bottom while Herman grabbed his cookie from the jar. Roger lifted the fridge off his head and Baby Herman landed on Rogers chest. Roger grabbed baby Herman but as he let go of the fridge it smashed on his head. The door opened to show Roger with his head smashed through the fridge with tweeting birds flying around his head

"CUT!" shouted the director

"Not again" said Herman in his real voice, a grown man's voice

"CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!" yelled the director angrily

"What was wrong with that take?" asked Herman angrily

"Nothing with you baby herman you were perfect you were better than perfect, IT'S ROGER, HE KEEPS BLOWING HIS LINE!" shouted Director Raoul angrily

Raoul grabbed one of the birds and threw it at the ground

"Roger, what is this?" asked Raoul

"A tweeting bird" said Roger

"A Tweeting bird? Roger read the script, look what it says. It says 'Rabbit gets clunked, Rabbit sees stars, not birds STARS! Can we lose the playback please?" asked Raoul

The music to the cartoon stopped playing

"For cryin out loud roger how many times do we need to do this dang scene?" asked Herman angrily as he walked away "Raoul i'll be in my trailer, TAKING A NAP"

"My stomach can't take this! Clean this set up, get him out of there, lose the lights, SAY LUNCH"

"Lunch"

"That's lunch we're on a half" shouted Raoul as he walked away angrily with Roger following him

"Please Raoul i can give you stars, just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time" begged Roger

"Roger i've dropped it on your head 23 times already" said Raoul

"I can take it don't worry about me" said Roger

"I'm not worried about you i'm worried about the refrigerator" shouted Raoul

From the side of the set stood a cat wearing human clothes instead of toon clothes. He wore a hat, shoes, and a trench coat and suit, this was Former toon star Gumball Watterson

"I hate toons" said Gumball as he drank a bottle of whiskey

(RK Maroons office, Hollywood 1947)

Gumball was led to Mr. Maroons office where he was going over a cartoon with something

"He'll be with you in a minute" said a woman before leaving

Gumball took a seat on a chair as the cartoon finished

"No no no, wait til it gets to his feet, then hit him with the boulder" said Maroon to the projecter operator

Maroon faced Gumball

"How much do you know about showbiz mr. Watterson?" asked Maroon

"That there's no other business like it, i've worked in cartoons to know that" said Gumball

"Yeah and there's no business more expensive, i'm 25 grand over budget with the latest baby Herman cartoon, you've seen the rabbit blow his lines. He can't keep his mind on his work and you want to know why?" asked RK

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?" asked Gumball

"No he's a toon like you, you can drop anything on his head and you can shake it off no problem. You should know" said RK "But break his heart, he goes to pieces just like you or me. Read this"

Maroon gave Gumball a newspaper article

"Seen cooing over calamari with not so new sugar daddy was Jessica Rabbit, wife of Maroon Cartoon star Roger, what does this have to do with me?" asked Gumball

"You're the detective, you ask me Mr. Watterson" said Maroon

"Look i don't have time for this" said Gumball as he gave back the paper

"Look Watterson, his wife's poison, but he thinks she's Betty Crocker. I want you to follow her, get me a couple of juicy pictures i can wise the rabbit up with" said Maroon

"Forget it, i don't work Toontown" said Gumball

"What's wrong with toontown? Every Joe loves Toontown" said Maroon

"Then get Joe to do it because i'm not goin" said Gumball

Maroon moved Gumball towards his desk

"Look Gummy, If you don't want to go to Toontown, you don't have to go to Toontown. Nobody said you had to go to Toontown anyway. The Rabbit's wife sings at a joint called the ink and paint club, strictly humans only, toons allowed if they have a special pass" said Maroon

"I have a pass thank you" said Gumball

"So Mr. Watterson, what'll it be?" asked Maroon

Gumball thought a minute and walked towards some bottles of whiskey by the window

"Job's gonna cost you a hundred bucks, plus expenses-

"A hundred bucks? That's ridiculous" said Maroon angrily

"So's the job" said Gumball

"All right, all right, you got your 100 bucks. Have a drink Gummy" said Maroon

"Don't mind if i do" said Gumball

Gumball stared out the window at the other toons as Maroon wrote a check. Dumbo the flying elephant flew up suddenly towards the window and scared Gumball

"Relax Gummy, It's just Dumbo, i got him on loan from Disney, him and half the cast of Fantasia" said Maroon as he opened the blinds and window

"And the best part is, they work for peanuts" said Maroon as he threw a few peanuts at dumbo who sucked them up and flew away

Gumball looked at the check and frowned

"Well i don't work for peanuts, where's the other $50?" asked Gumball

"Let's call the other 50 a carrot to finish the job" said Maroon

"You've been hanging around Rabbits too long" said Gumball

Gumball exited the office and out of the studio towards the entrance past other toons. Waiting across the street was his favorite transportation system in town, the pacific red car. Gumball ran for the trolley but was denied without money. Gumball showed the conductor the check

"What do i look like a bank?" asked the conductor before closing the door

The trolley started moving and Gumball snuck behind the trolley and took a seat in the back with some kids

"Hey Mr. don't you have a car?" asked a tall boy

"Who needs a car in L.A., we have the best transportation system in the world" said Gumball

(A short ride later)

Gumball got off the trolley as it drove past his office/ apartment and bar his girlfriend worked at which was located next to the red car office

"Bye Mr. Watterson, nice meeting you" said a little boy

"Nice meeting you kids" said Gumball

Gumball looked at the red car office to see men hanging a sign over the company's logo. The red cars were now owned by a company known as Cloverleaf Industries. Gumball walked into the bar and noticed his friend Earl asleep on a table instead of working on the red cars

"What's with Earl?" asked Gumball

His friend wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to him

"Laid Off?" asked Gumball

"A new company bought the red car, some company called Cloverleaf" said Gumballs friend Jack

"No kidding, they bought the red car?" asked Gumball

"Yeah, said they were making budget cuts or something" said Jack

Gumball sat down at the counter with a shot of whiskey. But before he could drink it his girlfriend Penny stopped him and took the glass away

"Tomorrow's Friday Gumball, you know what happens here on Friday?" asked Penny

"Fish Special?" asked Gumball

"My boss checks the books on Friday, if i don't have the money i lent you back i'm gonna lose my Job" said Penny

"Relax Penny, i got you covered" said Gumball as he gave her the check

"$50 Bucks, Where's the rest?" asked Penny

"It's only a job away. You got that camera of yours? Mine's in the shop" said Gumball

"Pawn shop i hope" said Penny

"Come on Penny, you need the other $50, i need the camera" said Gumball

Penny gave Gumball a camera that was sitting on a shelf

"Got any film in it?"asked Gumball

"Should be film, i haven't processed those pictures since our trip to catalina, that was a long time ago" said Penny

"Yeah that was a long time ago, we should do that again sometime" said Gumball

"Yeah sure Gummy" said Penny "This check's real right?"

"Of course, look at the name on it" said Gumball

Penny looked at the check closely

"RK Maroon, as in Maroon cartoons?" asked Penny

"Maroon Cartoons? So who's your client Mr. Detective to the stars? Chilly Willy, or screwy squirrel?" asked a man named Angelo

"What do you want to drink?" asked Penny

"I'll take a beer doll. So what happened pal? Somebody kidnap Dinky Doodle?" asked Angelo mockingly to Gumball

"Cut it out Angelo you're gonna make him angry" said Penny

"Wait i got it i got it. You're working for little Bo Peep and she's lost her sheep and you're gonna help her find them right?" asked Angelo mockingly as he laughed

Gumball was really pissed off. He knocked the stool out from Angelo's butt and grabbed his neck and held his head on the counter

"You get this straight Meatball, I may be a toon, BUT I DON'T WORK FOR TOONS!" said Gumball angrily before shoving an egg in Angelo's mouth and angrily walking away

"So what's his problem?" asked Angelo

Penny sighed

"Toon killed his brother" said Penny

All the patrons at the counter looked at her

"What?" asked Angelo

"Dropped a piano full of strange acid on his head" said Penny

"Oh, well i'm sorry for him" said Angelo

"You should be" said Penny


	2. The Ink and Paint club

(Later that night)

Gumball walked into a dark alley and towards a door which led to the Ink and Paint club. Gumball knocked on the door and a slot opened

"Got the password?" asked a gorilla

"Walt sent me" said Gumball as he showed his special pass to get in

The slot closed and the gorilla opened the door

"Nice monkey suit" said Gumball

"Wiseass" said the gorilla

Gumball walked through a dimly lit hallway and towards a set of doors. He opened the doors and entered a room with a bar, tables, a stage, humans enjoying the entertainment, and penguin waiters taking peoples orders. On the stage Donald Duck and Daffy Duck were playing the Hungarian Rhapsody #2 on 2 pianos, but Daffy was messing up on purpose

"Hey, Hey, cut it out" shouted Donald angrily

"Does anyone have any idea what this duck is saying?" asked Daffy "I've worked with a lot of wise-quackers, but you are des-s-s-picable"

"Doggone stubborn little that did it" shouted Donald angrily

"This is the last time i work with someone with a s-s-speech impediment" said Daffy

"Oh yeah?" asked Donald angrily

Donald grabbed Daffy and threw him into his piano and closed the top on him

"This means war" said Daffy angrily

Gumball walked towards an empty table but stopped when he saw someone squirt ink at his shirt and laugh

"You think that's funny?" asked Gumball

"It's a panic"

Gumball grabbed the man by his suit

"Well you won't think it's funny when i stick that pen up your nose" said Gumball angrily

"Now calm down son will ya? Look the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink, no hard feelings i hope" said the man pointing to the spot on Gumballs shirt where he sprayed the ink. The ink faded away

"Look i'm-

"I know who you are, you're Marvin Acme, the guy who owns Toontown, the gag king" said Gumball

"If it's Acme, it's a gasser, here put er there" said Acme as he grabbed Gumballs hand

Acme placed his other hand on Gumballs paw and shocked him slightly

"The hand buzzer, still our biggest seller" said Acme

Gumball took a seat at his table and a penguin gave him a menu. Gumball gave him back the menu because he knew what he wanted

"Scotch on the rocks" said Gumball

The penguin nodded and walked away

"And i mean ice" shouted Gumball

On stage, Daffy was playing both pianos with his hands and feet. Donald kicked him into his piano and took over playing with his hands on the black piano and his tail playing the white piano

"This is hot stuff, yeah" said Donald happily as he played

Daffy punched Donald into the white piano and continued playing. Gumball saw Donald come out of the white piano with devil horns on his head and a cannon. Donald shot the cannon at the black piano as Daffy finished. The 2 pianos collapsed on stage as 2 hooks grabbed the pianos and dragged them away. The audience cheered for the act

"Those ducks are funny, they never get to finish the act" said Acme laughing

Gumball just sat in his chair not laughing or cheering like everyone else. A penguin came back with his drink. Before Gumball sipped it he reached into his glass and took out a rock

"Toons" said Gumball before placing the drink on the table, not feeling thirsty anymore


End file.
